


The End

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Random & Short, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: a very short fic, based on Jensen's dream about the end of supernatural. (the one he sometimes mentions at conventions)





	The End

Once upon a time there were two brothers and an angel, but that was all gone now. heaven and hell and all had fallen by the wayside. Lost in the confusion, just lost, all that was left was the road, stretching out forever into the distance. Dean was sick of it. Sick to his hearts core. So he did the thing he swore he wouldn’t, he called the kid. He stood waiting watching the wind ruffle the corn and the seeming permanence of the Rockies, knowing it was all a lie. Nothing, nothing could be depended upon, not family, not blood not even love. It was all doomed to die, to be erased by the keen wind of what had been to nothing more than legend insubstantial as a weak ghost .

He sensed him coming long before he arrived, his kid, his boy. Linked by nothing more than feeling and common cause, but still his. He watched as the dusty plume from the motorcycle drew closer, trembling with anticipation as the rider skidded to a stop. The kid pulled off his helmet, he still looked young, how many years had it been?

“they are gone?” the kid asked.

“yes” Dean took a step forward, enjoying the sight of their boy, their Jack. He could see them all in the man in front of him, Cas, Sam even Gabriel. He held out the keys, the kid nodded. For a moment their eyes locked, Dean wanted to tell the kid so much, but what would be the point. It was all gone now just dust and ashes. Instead he tossed the keys, jack caught them awkwardly and stared at him. “it’s your turn now, kiddo,” for a moment he thought the kid would argue, protest. He just stared down at the keys in his hand then looked at Dean, head tilted in that same heartbreaking way.

“Okay, dad” Jack smiled that slow sweet smile and stared right at him “Catch”. Dean caught the helmet awkwardly and watched as jack slid into the impala and sped away. Perhaps it had been worth it after all.


End file.
